Summer In Forks
by ObnoxiousReader
Summary: Bella goes to spend the summer with her dad and falls in love with Jacob, an old family friend.
1. Chapter 1

Bella

My mother is making me spend the summer with my dad, Charlie. Don't get me wrong; I love Charlie. I mean, I have to. He's the reason I'm alive.

Charlie doesn't do much. He recently lost his job as chief. He's been looking for a new job, but no one seems to be hiring.

Charlie doesn't get out much. Most nights he goes down to the diner for steak and cobbler and to watch whatever game is on with his buddies from the station, but other than that he's home, rolling around in his own filth.

I haven't spent a summer with Charlie since I was 13. That was 4 years ago. A lot has changed.

The plane ride was okay. I had to take a 4 hour plane ride to Seattle and then an hour plane ride to Port Angles and then an hour car ride to a small town called Forks. It's always gloomy in Forks. The sun is hidden behind I thick blanket of clouds. If you get a sunny day in Forks you better use every second of that day.

When we landed in Port Angles, Charlie was waiting for me. His dark brown hair was longer than it was 3 years ago. He's also growing a mustache. It suits him.

"Hey kiddo," he says squeezing my shoulder.

"Hey dad," I say faking a small smile for him. I'd rather be home, in Arizona, soaking in the dry desert sun, than here in Forks.

We stand in the parking lot for a couple seconds; staring everywhere but at each other.

"So, uh, I guess we should start heading home. It'll be getting dark soon." I nod and follow my dad to his car.

"So, uh, as you know, I recently lost my job. I'm sure your Mama probably told you. So, uh, there won't be any more cruising in the cruiser." He says chucking at his own joke. I roll my eyes at the back of his head.

After a couple of minutes of walking aimlessly, Charlie stops abruptly. "I keep forgetting what car I'm driving in. Sometimes I'll walk right by it, not noticing." He reaches into his pocket and withdraws a clunk of keys. He clicks a button and unlocks the doors of an orange Chevy truck. It's all beat up and rusted but I can't help loving it.

"You like it?" he asks. I nod vigorously.

"Well good, because it's yours." I snap my head up at him.

"Seriously?"

"You're mama told me you got your licenses in April, so I had Jacob Black fix her up for you. You remember Jake right? Billy's boy. You two use to make mud cakes in the backyard when you was little."

I nod, still in awe at the fact of owning a truck. "Course I do." Charlie threw the keys at me. "Drive home, will ya?"

I smile and open the door. It creaks a bit and I slam it shut. Charlie slams his door too and clicks his seatbelt in. I do the same.

"You gotta jiggle the key to get started. She's seen better days, but should get us home without a problem."

"I love it." I say jiggling the key.

"You sure, 'cause we can always just go down to the dealer and get you a better, newer car." Charlie says.

I shake my head. "No way. I love it. It's perfect."  
We get home without a problem. The drive was long but the truck does the job. When we get to the house, Charlie opens the door and leads my upstairs to my room.

"You decorated." I say when he opens the door. The bed is in the middle of the room with a purple comforter. The walls are green.

"Mike Newton's mama came over to help. I would've picked out all the wrong things."

"It's nice." I set my suitcase on the bed and stand by the window. The sky is grey. I sigh and look back over to my dad. He averts his eyes and sighs. "So, uh, I'll just let you unpack. Settle in." he walks out without saying another word.

I sigh again and walk over to my bed. I run my hands over the soft comforter.

My phone vibrates in my pocket.

Mom: Hey, honey! How was your trip? Was daddy there to pick you up?

Me: It was good. Yeah he was there. I'm exhausted now."

Mom: I bet! That trip is always hard on you. You know you could've gone with Phil and me to Florida.

Me: No it's fine. I wanted to come. I haven't seen dad in a while. I'm gonna go mom, I'm tired.

Mom: Alrighty honey! Call me if you need me!

I sigh and turn my phone off. Lying back on my bed, I think about the Arizona sun. I close my eyes and try to picture my house. The sun hitting it.

I must've dosed of for a while because when I woke up, it was dark outside. I get up and open the door.

"Oh come on! He was wide open! Wasn't he wide open?! He was!" I hear Charlie yelling.

Quietly, I tiptoe down the stairs.

Once I realize Charlie isn't alone, it's too late. A man in a wheelchair notices me frozen on the stairs. He smiles. "Well, this must me the infamous Isabella!" he booms. I slowly continue walking down the stairs. "You're daddy's been talking about your arrival for a week now. It's so good to see you." He says beaming at me. I look over at my dad and then at a guy on the couch who looks about my age-with long brown hair. He smiles shyly at me. I smile back.

"Billy Black. You 'member my boy Jacob, right?"

I nod. "Of course I do. We use to make mud cakes together. Thanks for the truck by the way. She runs beautifully." He beams at me; just like his dad did earlier.

"Sure, no biggie. Cars are kinda my thing." I nod.

"Cool" I stand awkwardly, looking at my bare fingernails.

"So, Bells, there's pizza in the kitchen if you're hungry." Charlie says.

I nod and leave the men to watch their game. I walk into the kitchen to find one slice. I sigh and pick it up.

Behind me, someone clears their throat. I quickly turn around and see Jacob standing by the doorway.

"Oh, hi." I say biting the corner of my pizza.

"You've gotten taller." He says walking closer to me.

"Growth spurt."

He stands right in front of me and moves a piece of hair out of my eyes. "You're also a lot prettier than the last time I saw you."  
I smack his hand away. "Perv," I scuff at him and walk out the kitchen and up the stairs. I close my door behind me and walk over and place my pizza on the dresser.

"I wasn't done with you?" I hear Jacob say as he opens the door.

I spin around. "What are you doing in here?" he walks in and closes the door. I back up to the window. "You know it's rude to call people names. You can hurt their feelings." My heart is pounding like a drum in my chest. Jacob walks towards me slowly.

"Get out," I say looking around my room for a quick way out. "I-I'll scream. Charlie will hurt you. Please, get out." When he's right in front of me he leans in close to my ear and whispers,"Gotcha," I push him away. "You're an ass!" I yell at him. He lies on my bed and laughs; tears rolling down his cheeks. "You should've seen your face! Priceless! You looked genuinely scared." He says wiping his face.

I sit on my desk chair. "Maybe, 'cause I was? You're a creep!"

"I'm guessing you don't remember the pranks we use to pull on each other."

"Obviously not!" I yell throwing a pillow at him. He chuckles.

"So, anyway, how's life, Bells? You said you would keep in touch-"I smile down at my hands.

"Would you believe me if I said I lost your number?" he shook his.

"Didn't think so. But, uh, everything's good. Same old Bella."

"Only taller and prettier."

"Perv," I say under my breath.

"Heard that!"

"Good! You were supposed to." I say dodging a pillow.

I giggle and make a face at him. He laughs and closes his eyes. He looks really peaceful. I'm not gonna lie. Jacob has aged nicely. He's not the same quirky looking boy he was 3 years ago. He's muscular and quite handsome.

After the football game, Billy and Jacob left. But, not before Jacob and I made plans to go out tomorrow. And I can honestly say; I'm a little excited to be able to spend more time with him.

Why didn't I ever contact him back? Was I just scared? He must've called millions of times that summer and I never called him back. He sent texts, letters; he left messages with my mom.

13 year old Bella might've been scared of everything that had to do with other people but, 16 year old Bella is ready for whatever life has to throw at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for taking the time to read my first chapter. I really appreciate it. Hopefully you guys liked it. It took a lot of work. I've been working on it for quite some time. And I know it's a little boring. But bear with me. It's only the first chapter. Things will pick up speed soon. I promise. I do have a lot of things going on in my life right now. What with school and dance and family. Time might go by without me putting something up for you guys. Just be patient with me, that's all I ask.**

**Without further ado. Here is Jacob's POV of things.**

Jacob

When Bella walked down the stairs, I swear, my heart stopped beating. She's beautiful. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and the palest skin I've ever seen-which is weird since she's from Arizona.

She was always a pretty girl, but now that her body has developed, she's stunning; curves in all the right places.

Her face flushed when she noticed dad and me staring at her as she walked down the stairs.

She noticed my dad's wheelchair and looked at him with sympathy. I smiled shyly when she looked over at me. She tells my dad she remembers me and when we were kids and use to build mud cakes together. I chuckle at the thought of us being caked in mud.

"So, uh, Bells, there's pizza in the kitchen if you want."

She nods and walks out.

I wonder if she remembers the pranks we use to pull on each other.

I remember one time Bella sent me love letters signed by my then-crush Rosalie. She was the prettiest girl in Mrs. Cullen's 6th grade class.

Basically, the letter expressed Rosalie's unconditional love for me; in detail. I thought I was legit. I sent Rosalie flowers and chocolates; the whole shebang.

I was standing outside her class one day with daisies waiting for Rosalie to come out. I looked at the card that was supposedly from her. At the bottom of the card was a tiny arrow that I had overlooked. I flipped the card over and written on the back in big ass letters, in Bella's handwriting was, "Gotcha!"

I dropped the daises and ripped the card up.

I got her back. I stole a dead frog from the biology room and hid it in her locker. It stuck up the whole hallway. Bella didn't notice it in there for a good 2 weeks. After it started smelling the janitor found it hidden under a jacket and he also found a note from me that read, "Gotcha, motherfucker! Don't mess with me!" she ended up getting detention for a week for having a dead frog in her locker- that was a bonus.

The two of us use to have so much fun together, and then her parents divorced and she only came to visit in the summers, school vacations and long weekends. Then only once every couple months. And then, the summer after 8th grade, she just stopped coming at all. We never talked again after that year.

"Jacob? You there, Bud?" Charlie says pulling me out of my head.

"Yeah, Charlie." I say looking over at him. He had a smirk on his face, so did my dad.

"What?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

My dad snickers.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get something to drink." I say getting up. It's a total lie and they know it.

I quietly walk into the kitchen. Bella is facing the counter with a slice of pizza. I clear my throat and she jumps and turns around.

"Oh, hi." She says nibbling her pizza.

_**This ought to be fun. **_I say to myself.

"You've grown since the last time you were here." I say walking towards her slowly.

"Growth spurt," she says nervously. She scratches the back of her wrist. I stand right in front of her and push a piece of hair out of her big brown eyes. I could get lost in those eyes. She pushes my hand away and calls me a perv. Then walks out.

I laugh and follow her out. She runs up the steps and closes the door to her room.

"You are a little creep, aren't you Jake" my dad says chuckling.

I smile and nod.

"Go up there and creep her out to a maximum. Go overboard." Charlie says laughing.

I laugh and salute him. Climbing the steps, I think of possible things to say that will creep Bella out.

I open the door to here room and walk right in. "You know; it's rude to call people names. You could hurt their feelings."

She yells some things at me that I ignore and walk right up to her and whisper, "Gotcha,"

Her face changes immediately. She remembers! She pushes me away and calls me an ass. I laugh and lay down on her bed.

After about an hour of hanging out in her room I hear my dad calling my name. The game is over and it's time to go home.

"So, Bella, how would you like to go out with me tomorrow? We could go to Port Angeles; go shopping maybe if you want." I say hoping shopping will get her interested.

She makes a face. "Shopping? Do we have to go shopping? Can't we just go to a movie or something? I'm not a big fan of shopping."

I laugh. "Of course you're not. What was I thinking? You've never liked shopping. I guess I thought you would've grown out of that little phase. But, yes. We can go to a movie or something. That would be a lot more fun."  
She laughs. "Yes, it would. I can't wait. What time?"

"Uh, I don't know, around 5? We can go to dinner before."

"Just as friends, right. I'm not really in the mood to date right now. Especially since I'm only here for the summer."

My heart drops. "No, of course not. Just two friends going out and having fun; hanging out."

She smiles. "Good."

"Jake, we gotta go! We got work to do in the morning with Sam. You know how he gets when we're late." I hear my dad yell from downstairs.

I sigh. "I guess I should go then."

She nods. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"So, how are things with Bella?" my dad asks on the car ride home.

I shrug. "Good, I guess."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing really. We're going out tomorrow night." I say flickering my eyes over to my dad who is smiling at me.

"Oh?"

"Not like that. Just two friends going out. Nothing special. Stop smiling."

"Cut the crap, Jake. I know you like her. I saw it on your face when Charlie told us she was coming up for the summer. Go after her. Don't let her get away this time." My dad says. He has a look on his face that means business.

"No. She's not looking for a relationship this summer. She told me herself." I say rolling my eyes.

My dad laughs. "You are so funny Jacob. You obviously don't know women. They always say shit like that. She's using reverse phycology on you. She wants you but she wants you to chase her."

I let all this sink in. Was it true? Was she really just playing mind games with me? Is she that type of girl? All these questions were giving me a headache.

"I don't know, dad. She sounded pretty serious." I say pulling into our driveway.

"So, she's a good actor. Don't let her play you like that. You gotta be smarter than her. You take her out tomorrow and be the ultimate gentlemen. Open doors for her, pull out her chair for her at the restaurant." He says opening the door. I open mine and run over to help him into his wheelchair.

We walk into the house and I go straight into my room. I say on my bed and close my eyes. My mind runs wild as I think of possible things to do and say with Bella tomorrow.

_**Should I take her roller-skating instead? Does she even know how to roller-skate? Maybe we should just go see a movie. I don't even know how to roller-skate. If I fall she would laugh. What restaurant should we go before the movie? Should we just go get pizza? Do I even have money for all this? What should I even say to her?**_

I sigh and roll my eyes. I'm Jacob Black. I shouldn't worry. I've got this in the bag. We are gonna go and have so much fun together. I smile and fall into a blissful night of sleep.

"Wake up, Bud. We gotta get going. Sam isn't gonna wait for us. If we're late he'll leave without us. We need to get going. If you wanna get a good fishing place we have to go now!" my dad yells in my ear.

I groan and pull the covers over my head.

"Jake, now!" Dad pulls the covers away from me and hits me on my ass.

"Okay, I'm up!" I say stretching.

"Good. There's no time for breakfast so we'll just eat on the boat."

Dad leaves the room and I sigh. I want to just fast forward the day. I just want to go out with Bella and have an awesome night. Hopefully she's as excited as I am; if that's even possible.

"Jake-"

"I'm coming!" I yell running down the stairs.

My dad smiles. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." 

I roll my eyes. "Can we go? I'm ready."

I roll my dad out the door and down the ramp. I sit him in the passenger seat and we drive towards La Push.

"Now, I know you hate these fishing trips, but Sam really wanted you to go so at least act like you wanna be here." My dad lectures.

"Okay, whatever. I'll be good."

"That's the spirit!" my dad squeezes my leg and smiles.

When we get to La Push, Sam and his fiancée Emily were standing with Quil, and Paul.

"You're late," Sam said looking down at his watch. "4 minutes and 27 seconds, to be exact."

I roll my eyes. "Sorry, Sam. I woke up late. We can go now that I'm here."  
"Yes, we can." Sam takes Emily's hand and walks towards the docked boat down by the water. Paul follows like a puppy dog.

I sigh and look over at Quil. He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"What's your problem?" I ask knocking into his shoulder as I walk by.

"Heard Bella is back in town." He says winking at me.

"Yeah, so, she used to visit all the time."

"Yeah, but I heard that a certain someone asked her out already." He says nudging my ribs.

"I didn't."

"That's not what I heard." He sang.

"Okay, well I did ask her out-"

"A-ha!"

"But not in the way that you think. It's not a date." I finished.

"It's so a date." He says.

"What's so a date?" Paul asks.

I glare at Quil.

"Nothing, forget you heard a thing." I say stepping into the boat.

"Jakey Poo has a date tonight!" Quil yells.

"Quil,"

"Aw, with who?" Emily asks.

"No one. It's not a date."

"Who's the lucky lady?" Sam asks.

"Isabella Swan!" Quil says smiling.

I swing my arm and punch him in the stomach.

"Jacob! Enough!" my dad yells.

"Damn Jacob, I was just messing around." Quil says rubbing his stomach.

I growl at him.

"_Enough_," my dad says through gritted teeth.

I take a deep breath and sit in the boat.

"Jacob, you have to learn how to control your anger." Sam said "Especially if you want to start dating, you don't want to end up hurting Bella."

I clench my fists. "Just because we are going to the movies together doesn't mean we are going to start dating. And I would never hurt her. No matter what. I'm not like you, Sam." I say indignantly.

Sam jumps me and knocks me out of the boat and onto the sand. He punches my face and I kick at his stomach.

"Sam," Emily yells. "Stop, you'll hurt him!"

Another blow to the face and I'm out; the world fades to black.

When I wake up I'm laying down on the sand with Emily and my dad sitting next to me. I lift my hand to my cheek and flinch.

"Yeah, don't touch that. It's pretty swollen." Emily says smiling down at me.

I groan.

"I told you to behave," my dad says.

I sigh. "I'm sorry dad; I let Sam get to me. I just… I was so angry. I don't like being teased and you know it and so does Quil and Sam. They like to instigate and it pisses me off."

"I'll talk to Sam. Maybe we can try something new, like something fun. Something everyone will enjoy." Emily offers.

I smile. "Thanks, Em. You're awesome. Without you, we'd probably kill each other."

"Yeah, I know." She says smiling.

After a couple of hours of sitting on the beach, I drive Emily home and then dad and I go home. The drive is silent. He's pissed.

"Dad I-"

"You really embarrassed me today, Jacob," he says looking straight ahead.

"I know, it was stupid of me to say that to him. He just, gets me so mad and-"

"Yes, I get it. You lost it. But now look what you've done. You have made matters worse."

I sigh and open the door. I walk over to my dad's side and help him into his chair.

"I'm considering grounding you." He says.

My heart sinks down into my stomach. "What? No! You can't. I'm going out with Bella tonight. Dad, I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?"

"I said I'm considering, not that I was. Calm down." He says snickering.

I sigh heavily. "I'll try harder. I'll be good from now on. I promise."

"I sure hope so. Next time I'll let Sam give you what you deserve." He says.

I open the door and he goes to watch TV.

I go into my room to rest before my "date" with Bella. Looking at my face in the mirror I flinch at the huge swollen eye Sam gave me. It's black and closed shut.

"God damn it, Sam!" I yell under my breath. I touch it and flinch.

I run into the kitchen and grab a bag of frozen peas and slap 'em on my eye.

Back in my room I plan what to wear. Most likely Bella isn't going to dress up so I shouldn't either. I decide on dark blue jeans and I blue button-down.

I lie on my bed and sigh. My eye is throbbing and if the swelling doesn't go down; I won't be able to drive over to Bella's. I close my eyes and feel myself drifting. My eyes snap open and slowly close again. Maybe I can take a short power nap. I'll feel refreshed after.

"Jacob," I hear my dad say. He sounds like he's miles away. "Jake, Bella is on the phone for you."

I slowly open my eyes and look at my dad. "Hm?" I close my eyes again.

"It's Bells. She wanted to talk to you."

My eyes snap open. I grab the phone and say hello.

"Hey, are you, um, on your way? It's 9. We missed the movie but we can still go out to dinner if you want." Bella says. She sounds disappointed.

I look at my watch and it says 9:15. I curse under my breath. "Oh, shit, Bells. I'm so sorry. I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Did you, um, forget?" she asks.

"No! Trust me I've been looking forward to this since I woke up. I just fell asleep and my alarm didn't go off. I'll be there soon." I say jumping out of bed and putting on my shoes.

"Okay, just honk when you're here."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

I say bye to my dad and run out the door; into my car.

I speed into town and down Bella's street. I nearly knock over her trash cans as I pull up to her house. I honk my horn and she comes out. Charlie is right behind her waving at me. I wave back and he gives me two thumbs up. I laugh and roll my eyes.

Bella opens the door and we're off to a night of awesomeness.


End file.
